madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter six
Chapter six of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot "I knew you couldn't resist coming" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus stated to Elvis, Skipper, Marlene, Kowalski, Kicker, Faragonda, Harry, Corporal, Eva, Corran the Dracopelta, Julien, Rico, Ike, Short Fuse, Mort, Blik and Private, "Classified, it's a trap" Skipper yelled through his comlink but didn't get an answer, "there will be no help for you now" Dooku stated again, Elvis decides to switch on one of her own laser pens (gifts from the penguins and upgraded by Obi-wan) and the two brawl it out, "interesting, it seems you four trained at the Penguin Academy" Dooku informed towards the four penguins catching everybody by surprise, "how... who are you?" Elvis stuttered unable to retort as they continue dueling, at the same time Rico, Short Fuse and Faragonda were planting a detonator on the door, "there records are quit complete, which you favor to ridiculous degree" Dooku describes again, Blik lunged at the plesiosaur but Dooku foresaw this and repelled him, but got distracted, Elvis leaped onto him and bounced over, "clearly you are a worthy opponent" Dooku compliments, Corporal shot some blasters at him with his gun but they were all deflected away, "is that really all you got?" Dooku taunts, "well we've got this" Faragonda retorts gesturing to their detonator, and it exploded freeing them, the team made a dash for it, Roark the Dinheirosaurus was carrying Hunter's parents and Short Fuse on his back and Corporal was carrying Skipper, Kowalski and Rico's parents in his arms, Dooku was also fallowing them. Meanwhile for agent Classified, Miyuki, Bella the Bellubrunnus and Obi-wan, they were cornered by Dave the octopus, suddenly Obi-wan had an idea, "uh there must be some mistake, we just wondered in here and got lost, we didn't mean to intrude" he said playing coy, Classified and Bella looked at Miyuki who just shrugs, "do you think I'm stupid?" Dave retorted not buying that, "well when you put it that way..." Obi-wan started when he came to Dave, however he kicked the octopus in the face when he didn't expect it, "you wanna rumble?" the Oviraptor taunted, "how are going to hit me if you can't see me?" Dave countered and turned himself invisible, "I don't need to see" Obi-wan remarks, and relying on smell alone caught Dave to the left, the other three noticed a crash in nearby boxes, Obi-wan jumps on and Dave reverts back to normal, "your little cloaking doesn't work against me and my species" he informs and before Dave could say or do anything Obi-wan pinched him on the neck, "good job, now we just have to find the others and get out of here" Classified remarks as they all took off leaving Dave, however Obi-wan stopped for a moment and turned on his comlink, "Elvis come in" he calls but only got static though he wasn't surprised, "thought so, they're jamming our signal they know we're here" he added, "the four of us or...?" Classified began, "here period, if Dave was waiting for us back there then the whole empire must've anticipated our arrival, like Bella said" Obi-wan finished, "so what should we do?" Bella asks, "well luckily I had hacked into their navigation system, and Classified, Skipper once told me you have tranquilizers that can inject tracking beckons, you think you could switch them on?" Obi-wan devised, Classified nodded and switched them on, and in a flash four glowing dots appeared on Obi-wan's map, "perfect, they're leaving too lets move" the Oviraptor commanded and they all head out. Meanwhile Elvis continued to stall Dooku when Private asked "where's my parents?", Dooku looked at him and said "we didn't find them, I was a tad disappointed, but hey we don't always get what you want", Private groaned, fearing this was true, the plesiosaur managed to knock Elvis far who was now panting, Dooku then revealed that his laser pen had two blades, he then began spinning them, "do any of yours do that?" Kicker asks the penguins, "I kinda wish ours could" Kowalski remarked as they all fled, along the way Classified, Obi-wan, Bella and Miyuki found them "guys this way" Obi-wan yelled and they all fallow, "you figured out it was a trap" Harry comments, "yeah, Roark and the parents?" Bella returned, "we got them all except for Private's parents" Eva describes, "I can see that, but what about Private's parents?" Miyuki wondered, "not here, Obi-wan what's our new exit?" Elvis asks, "take a deceptive route" Obi-wan explains, Dooku though was not far behind, "secure the ship, full lockdown" he commanded through a comlink, "I new that would happen" Ike complains as doorways in their hall were closing, they all managed to make it through most until Corran decided to hold one open so they wouldn't be trapped, "can't do this all day" he hollers as everybody squeezed through, and just before Dooku reached them Corran jumped behind the door and it closed, though Dooku jabbed his saber into it nearly hitting the ankylosaur, they managed to reach the airlock but getting in will not be easy, "I got it I, ugh I'm locked out of the system, Obi-wan?" Eva complains to, Obi-wan attempted to hack into it but got zapped by an electric grid, "ow" he uttered, "guess it's time to bring out the big guns" Short Fuse comments as he pulled out a detonator and placed on the door, "okay stand back" he ordered, then remotely triggered the detonator, the explosion damaged the door's hinges and they were able to open it, Maurice, Hunter and Sheen had heard it too, but guessed they were under attack so they started their ship up, Blik and Kicker managed to pry the door open just when Dooku's saber was showing through behind them, "lets go" Skipper commanded and all bolted into the airlock, the trio inside were relieved to see it was them, "Sheen takeoff" Blik ordered, and with everybody onboard he did so, at the same time Dooku had broken through his door and rushed in only to see their plane detach and zoom away, Dooku switched off his saber and walked back inside, "eh, I'll get them" he said to himself, not a tad disappointed about it. Meanwhile for the Animal Militia, they were all recuperating, "what about Private's parents?" Maurice asks, "they weren't there" Corporal answered, "how's he taking it?" Hunter asks seeing Private sitting in a chair depressed, "not as bad as the rest of us, I guess he's stuck with us, for now" Skipper stated, wondering if they'll ever find Private's parents, along with that the three penguins began to remember more about adopting Private. Flashback During lunchtime the boy was fed some fish dropped off by the zookeepers by Skipper despite not enjoying it, he and Rico were the only ones that were able to regurgitate, Kowalski tried but couldn't, afterwards Private was playing with some toys, Skipper was exploring the zoo to accustom to it more, Kowalski was decorating his new lab and Rico was watching the TV, they had found Shirtless Ninja Action a few days ago and they love it, Private felt tired of his toys now and decided to see what was on TV, Rico had just finished when Private asks, "is there anything on?", Rico smiles, deciding to show him how the remote works and began to change channels until Private called "wait, go back", Rico did so and found the Lunacorns, Rico couldn't help but go "ew" but Private was fascinated, Skipper and Kowalski also came back to see, Skipper gagged like Rico did while Kowalski just shrugs, "what is that supposed to be?" Skipper complains, "I believe it is called the Lunacorns, I heard some human children talk about it" Kowalski explains, they then see Private enjoy it and even mimic it, despite Skipper and Rico resenting it they couldn't help but smile at Private loving it. The next day Skipper, Kowalski and Rico stated that they were going somewhere secret, Private wanted to come but the three said it was a surprise for him, so he had to stay with Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman for the time being, Private was intimidated by Alex's fangs and claws but they became great friends later, he and Marty were often there for Private to play, Gloria was there whenever Private was scared or sad and Melman was often there when Private was hurt, eventually Skipper, Kowalski and Rico returned and Private said goodbye to the four (even though Skipper began to call them hippies), Private had his eyes closed and was guided in by Kowalski, "okay no peeking" he instructs, Private nods, "okay, you can open them now" Kowalski adds, Private does and gasps at a Lunacorn plush sitting right in front of him, "tada" the three said, Private smiles and hugs it saying "I can't believe it, it's a lunacorn". "Well it wa' 'kipper' idea" Rico rasps at his best, Private comes to Skipper and hugs him, "thank you, dad" he says, Skipper smiles, and since then Private would sleep with the Lunacorn plush. Flashback ends Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter Seven Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom